She's a Lady
by stoneonthewater
Summary: Sam's got a boyfriend. Freddie knows he's not right for her. He's created an alternative, secret friendship with Sam-but he can't take it anymore. He can't take seeing Sam shed another tear. Songfic based on "She's a Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids.


**My first songfic, be nice. I had this song stuck in my head, and I figured it was PERFECT for the Seddie relationship. This might not be the way the song was meant to be, but it's how I interpreted it.**

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

"God, Fredward. Can't you just have a normal conversation with someone without bringing up your stupid camera or new flash drive?" Sam growled. I stood in front of her, silent as she yelled. She told me exactly what _he _wanted her to think of me, and I was taking it in openly without a word.

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic_

_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second_

"And for God's sake. Get some new shoes. Stop trying to be 'hip' wearing those two-year-old sneakers. They freaking smell, and they look bad with all your stupid jeans. You reek right now, in fact." She crossed her arms and glared down at my feet. Just yesterday, she was laughing about she thought it was funny we had the same shoes…today, her boyfriend's watching, and she's just not the same.

_She's a backseat driver_

"Turn left, retard," her voice was slightly annoyed, but still sweet, in a way. School had ended, and there I was, speeding to our spot like her words had never cut me. Like she wasn't two different people… "Do you have Alzheimer's or something? We go here _every day_, dude."

_A drama provider, an instant update of the world_

We sat on the bench that we had claimed ours, and she didn't say a word. She stole glances at me, her blue eyes hiding something that she would never tell me. At least, not now. I grabbed her hand and held it as she stared off into space, thinking thoughts that I only imagined I could understand.

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter_

_(she's attractive but bitter)_

"I didn't have my phone on," Sam's voice said from around the corner. "It was dying." Even with her strong tone, I sensed the lie and the fear. I heard a small growl then, and Sam's small voice, "I'm sorry. I won't ignore your call again. I promise."

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_If you turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

A knock. I heard a knock on my door, and I knew who it was. I ran, and threw the door open. I didn't even have to look to know who it was, or to know that she'd been crying. Whatever he did to her was bad. And she wouldn't leave that jerk. It was funny how she showed up now, alone, but simply brushed past me when he was around.

_She's a lady and ladies_

_Shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady and ladies_

_Shouldn't be messed with_

Then, as she sat on my couch sobbing—something she wouldn't let me tell anyone about—he would regret this. She didn't deserve his crap. She was supposed to be strong—but this wasn't the girl I used to know.

_Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

_And baby let's try not to argue_

_Turn out the lights_

_Turn on the radio_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

But then things seemed to be looking up, after a week or so. She was still stuck with that mess of a guy, but her eyes would light up more, and she'd smile. We wouldn't yell, and there was nothing bitter in her words. I prayed it'd stay that way.

I thought it was over with them.

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

I wanted to say it. I love you. It was repeated in my mind a million times, but she was off limits. No matter how much I hated the jerk that thought he "owned" Sam, I couldn't do that. Freddie Benson will not be "the other guy".

_Here I am_

_There you go again, again_

She raised the open phone to her ear. "I'm doing my homework," she lied again. "At Carly's house. Mom's asleep. Okay, I'm on my way now." She stood up. "I need to leave," she said, grabbing her backpack and shoving her phone in her pocket. She walked out of my apartment before I had a chance to answer. Things were different again. How could I think they'd go from bad to good and stay that way? Stupid me. Maybe it was just a lie before. A cover.

_And we will not ever be eighteen again_

_Again_

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I_

_Could use_

_Some time_

I couldn't take it anymore. "You can't come here anymore," I told her coldly the next day. "When you have a boyfriend, I don't want you at my house. You bring the trouble onto yourself, and it's rubbing off on me. I can't let that happen. When you're done hurting me, call me." I stepped back, my eyes stinging with tears, waiting for her response. It knew it wouldn't be good.

_And here I am_

_There you go again (again)_

"Whatever." Sam looked strong and collected, and I wondered if it was even a cover. Maybe she didn't care. She wouldn't meet my eyes, and I regretted what I'd just done. What a jerk I was. I just shook my head and retreated to my room, leaving her to let herself out.

_So here I am and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you_

The minute she was gone I knew it was final. She wouldn't show up tomorrow, and I immediately felt ill. When I heard that door slam…it was everything I could do not to pick up my phone and call her. I guess I expected her to stay.

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly_

_And I'll take you in again_

Weeks passed. Maybe months. She never left her boyfriend, but I knew the trouble wasn't over. Sam and I hadn't come in contact since that night at all. Nevertheless, I needed to have a little chat with someone. Now.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think_

_That I'm not worth your time_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think_

_That I'm not worth your time_

"So she doesn't love me." I stood in front of the bonehead himself, arms crossed. "I don't care."

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

"She's special. She didn't do anything to deserve you. At least try to take care of her? I know you don't do that. You're a jerk. No one can treat her like that, I don't care _who _you think you are. She's special to me, and if you hurt her…" I trailed off.

_She's a lady_

_And ladies_

I was up for a split second of silence after, then I felt a twinge of pain and everything went black.

_Shouldn't be messed with._

**And there we are. A bit confusing, I'll admit, so if you need help understanding something, feel free to PM me or question in a review. That was actually fun—maybe I'll write another one sometime. **


End file.
